


Trick or Treat

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bonfire, F/M, Halloween, Mentions of Benny Hammond, alone time, date, someone misses Benny damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: When al the children are busy, Hop throws a little Halloween party of his own.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Way to go, publishing it after Halloween is over. But I was busy taking rugrats trick or treating. Anyway, have some halloween jopper!
> 
> HA the word count is 666!

All three kids were gone for the night. Will and El-, er Jane, were trick or treating with Mike and the rest of the boys. Jonathan was out bowling with Nancy and Steve. So Joyce wasn’t very surprised when the phone rang. 

“Hey, I’ve got a fire going if you wanna join me.” He had told her. 

Now she was stretched out across a blanket, basking in the warmth of the orange flames. The movement of the flames had her mesmerized, her eyes focused unblinkingly at the fire. 

“Now’s the part where we get naked.” 

She blinked rapidly before her eyes darted to him. “Excuse me?”

He chuckled as he fed another log to the fire. “It’s Halloween! Time to get naked and dance around the fire. Summon some demons and stuff.”

“I think we have enough of those between us.” She said heavily. 

“I know, I was teasing.” He said. “Besides, this is the only spirit I’m looking to raise.” He smiled, lifting the bottle of cinnamon whiskey and she rolled her eyes at his joke. 

She shivered. Her back was cold where it wasn’t facing the fire. He noticed and shrugged out of his jacket, placing it around her shoulders.

He offered up a big bag of peanut M&Ms, her favorite. “Trick or treat!” She watched his face split into a warm smile, one that reached his eyes. The one she was seeing more and more of these days. “You went all out tonight, didn’t you? You had all this planned.” She teased. 

“Yeah, I did plan this. Remember how much fun we used to have during Halloween?” 

“Remember that year we ran a whole block just so we didn’t get caught tping houses?” She smiled. 

“Or the year Benny was our getaway driver after we egged the principle’s house?” 

His smile faded at the mention of his friend. “I miss him, Joyce.”

Joyce nodded. “Halloween was always more fun with Benny. No matter what we got up to, he’s always take us to the diner after hours and cook for us. I miss him too. I miss his hugs.” 

Jim sighed and picked up the bottle. “For Benny.” He said before he took a gulp. He made a face momentarily before shaking it out. “First shot’s always the stiffest.” He laughed. When he offered her the bottle, she shook her head and showed him she was busy munching M&Ms. 

“So how are things with El-Jane?” She caught herself. Everyone was trying to refer to her as Jane now. She was shedding the evidence of the lab more and more these days. She was almost able to leave the number eleven behind, save for the permanent reminder on her skin. 

“Kid’s good. Driving me crazy, like usual. I am not made for a teenage girl. Funny how that is, huh? When I was a teenager, I thought I had girls all figured out. Thirty years later I’m still finding out I know next to nothing about women.” He grinned. 

“Big difference between teenage girls and women, for one thing.” 

“Oh, don’t I know it. And she’s this mix of the two. Throw in super powers and I have no chance.”

She scooted closer to him on the blanket till she was against his side. “I think you know enough to get by, Hop. You’re a good man.” 

“I’m working towards it.” He replied, looking down at her. 

“No I mean it, you’re a good man. Always have been.” 

There was a moment of dreamy silence between them as they looked into each other’s eyes. She moved in first, leaning up to meet his lips. He didn’t protest when hers brushed against his. 

He smelled like smoke and cologne and tasted like cinnamon and Joyce realized this was it. Right where she wanted to be with exactly who she wanted.

When they broke apart he smiled at her. “Well, there was my treat. I hope it wasn’t a trick.” 

“It wasn’t.” She promised.


End file.
